deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FirebenderFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wikiar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 20:49, May 16, 2010 good job Awesome edits on the Warriors page! Thanks so much. It looks much better. :) --ShadowTale 23:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Having the names by themselves looked boring.FirebenderFan 00:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I uploaded a photo to your user page. tell me what'ca think :). if you don't like it, feel free to remove it. User Icon I also found an image I think you could use for your User Icon right click this image, download it to your desktop. then go to http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences then scroll to the bottom and click "browse", find the image. and upload it and choose to use it. --ShadowTale 23:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for both images. I'm still following the Warriors page which I'm constantly editing and also. Since you know how to upload pictures I think every warriors page needs a picture of how the Warriors looks on the show and info aobut them and make really the pages into profiles.FirebenderFan 21:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dude! Dude that is an Awesome idea!!! post that on the blog "Comp ideas" and I'll post back saying it's an awesome idea, we'll see what Astro and others think. --ShadowTale 19:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll post it on the blog comp ideas.FirebenderFan 19:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ..pDeadliest Warrior Wiki Aftermath Sure, How do you want to do it? do you want it to be a blog or something? Once your create whatever it is that you want to create, I'll add a link on the main page. --ShadowTale 04:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's supposed to be an organized blog discussion. We can do on The Deadliest Warrior's page since he's representing Kieron Elliot. Can you talk to him so we can get it started?FirebenderFan 14:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Aftermath... Hey FirebenderFan. I made the Aftermath as a blog, if that's what you wanted. If not, I can change it. The Deadliest Warrior 17:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior That's exactly what I wanted. Thanks. Now we just need to find a topic for this week. I'm glad is up now. I was really getting frustrated/FirebenderFan 16:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I know you left me a message, but i'll have to respond to you on my own time. 2. I don't know. I'm sorry but the only place you can watch the vid is on Spike. Have you tried YouTube? The Deadliest Warrior 00:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Yeah i tired Youtbue but I believe they only have part 1. if you can tell me the exclusive season 3 details than I wont have to watch the vid.FirebenderFan 00:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) #Hannibal is in it #There is a female warrior #They value your input #Mack likes hitting things (Seriously. He hits his hand all the time when he's making a point) ^^That's what I got. -LeoLab 00:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok thx. Whos the female warrior?FirebenderFan 00:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC)